As is well known to those skilled in the art, trim chutes are provided in association with a slitter scorer for removing trim cut from the edges of a continuously moving web of corrugated paperboard or the like. The trim chutes convey a trimmed edge portion off opposite sides of the web to an accumulation tank or the like. Recent designs of automatic slitter scorers provide for two or more web paths. As a result thereof, it has been necessary to redesign the structural interrelationships associated with trim chutes.
In conventional slitter scorers, to avoid jamming of web and trim when the leading edge of a new web came from the slitters, it was customary for an operator to be stationed at each side of the machine. Then, when the new web emerged with a trimmed edge on each side, the operators would grasp the trim with one hand and lead it into the trim chute while the other hand guided the main body of the web onto guide tables.
This operation had to be performed at relatively low speed and required two persons. The automatic slitter scorer, on the other hand, changes the web from one path to the other without reducing its speed and the utilization of human operation for guiding such fast moving webs is impractical.
Another problem involved repositioning of the trim chutes. When a web of different width is trimmed, the trim chutes must be repositioned to suit. This has been a time consuming operation because, in most installations, the trim chutes were supported by jury-rigged cables and arms.